


A Fun Time

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [53]
Category: Forbidden Catboys, Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Honestly I'm kinda into a story about the bear forcefully rescuing and taming the feral raccoonboy... maybe for next Birthday Bash.
Relationships: Bear/Raccoonboy
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).




End file.
